Black Eyes and Broken Hearts
by Nancy Drew24
Summary: This is a story of Percy's power, His love for Annabeth, and if any one touches her they are dead. One-shot. Sorry, I suck at summaries


Disclaimer: We don't own Percy Jackson. Sadly, But we do own the story! :)

* * *

BLACK EYES & BROKEN HEARTS

(Written by two crazy people, named Izzy and Opie.)

Jason was confused. He didn't know why, but he was in love with Annabeth. It was confusing. It all started on August 19th, the day after Percy's 17th birthday.

He was walking up the stairs to the main deck, when he got there, he saw HER, Annabeth Chase, arguing with Leo, with a sword in her hand. (and Leo with a rubber duck, pointed at her.)"GIVE IT BACK!" Annabeth yelled. "I don't have it!" Leo replied, looking terrified, thinking he was going to get stabbed in the gut. "THEN WHERE IS MY LAPTOP?" Annabeth screams. "I don't know!" Leo says, quickly running downstairs, rushing past Jason.

Jason walked up to Annabeth, who was still fuming. "Hey, what's up babe?" Jason asks. Annabeth turns around, with a confused look on her face, and says, "What did you just call me?" "Nothing, babe." Jason answered her, leaning in for a kiss.

"JASON HERA GRACE! WHAT IN HADES DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" a voice coming from across the ship screamed. Jason quickly turned to see a fist flying towards his face.

Before Jason could react, the fist hit him square in the eye. _Holy Hera! That hurt._ Jason thinks to himself.

Jason looks up to see a very angry Percy, looking down at him, with his hands balled in a fist. "IF YOU EVER MAKE A MOVE LIKE THAT AGAIN, I'LL THROW YOU INTO TARTURUS MYSELF, AND I HAVE EXPERIENCE DOWN THERE, AND IT'S NOT A PRETTY SIGHT!" Percy yells at him.

"Alright, Alright, Percy. Just trying to get a kiss from my soul mate!" Jason says, standing up, kissing Annabeth, right on the lips. Annabeth squealed,

and just got Percy even more mad. "THAT'S IT BUB! YOU'RE DEAD! YOU'RE SHARK BAIT!" Percy yelled, creating a hurricane, that picked Jason up, and threw him in the ocean.

Jason screamed when he was in the ocean, saying" GET ME OUT OF HERE, ARE YOU NUTSO? WHAT IN HADES DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" " You kissed Annabeth!" Percy yells down to him.

"I did WHAT?" Jason screamed back at him. "You know exactly what you did!" Percy exclaimed.

Jason hears pounding footsteps on the deck. "What's going on? I heard a splash and screaming, did someone fall overboard?" a confused Piper asks.

She looks over the ship, and yelled Jason's name when she saw him swimming underneath the ship. She looks at Percy and says, "Did you do that?"

"Yep" Percy answers back, popping the 'p'. "What the Hera did you do it for?" Piper asked, trying to control her temper. "He kissed Annabeth, I had the right to throw him into the ocean." Percy said. "HE DID WHAT!?" Piper yelled, losing her temper. "You heard me." Percy said. Piper couldn't believe it.

"Bring him back up here" Piper told Percy. Percy sighed and Piper watched as Jason was rising up, the waster looking like a geyser, going up higher then the ship. "That's high enough, Percy." Piper said. She heard him mutter a "Fine" under his breath and the water suddenly stopped rising and Jason fell on the deck.

Just like a belly flop, a very painful belly flop. "JASON, I DON'T KNOW YOU'RE MIDDLE NAME, GRACE!" Piper yelled, running over to Jason. Jason groaned as he stood up.

Piper gasped. Jason had a huge black eye. "What happened to his eye?" Piper asked Percy, giving him the death look.

" I punched him." Percy said, like it was obvious. Piper walks up to Jason, and slapped him. "Ow!" Jason said, rubbing his cheek, where he had a red hand print.

"That was for kissing Annabeth!" Piper yelled at him. "I don't know what you're talking about!" Jason said.

They heard laughing from across the boat. They all turned all around, and saw Frank, Hazel, and Leo laughing at them.

"What's so funny?" Annabeth asked. "Oh, just a prank that we pulled on you." Leo said. "So that's why I don't know why I don't know what anyone's talking about! These guys made me think that I liked Annabeth." Jason said.

"Yeah, we used the mist to make you think that you were kissing Piper, not Annabeth." Hazel said, laughing. "It was to make Percy mad." said Frank, laughing hysterically.

Percy pulled out riptide, and yelled something that you would not want to repeat, and made yet, another hurricane, and this time, threw Hazel, Frank, Leo into the ocean.

"Good luck getting out!" Jason yells down at them. Annabeth leans over to Percy and whisperd, "Are you just going to leave them down there?" "Ahh, I'll just leave it to Jason." Percy replied, as they stared to go down to the dining hall.

Before they went down, "I'll be right back," Percy said with an ornery grin. He ran over to Piper and whispered, "His middle name is Hera" Piper immediately busted out laughing. Jason looks at them, "What?" he says, confused.

The End

* * *

If you liked it: Review!

If you hated: Review!

Thanks for reading!


End file.
